


Not So Well Met

by eratothemuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cousin!Stiles, F/M, Other, Possessive Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: Peter catches a scent that he just can't help but follow, surprised to find Stiles' cousin at the end of it.





	Not So Well Met

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Imagines: Imagine leaving Peter Speechless when you sass him. & Imagine Peter catches your scent and it makes him unable to control himself so he has to follow it and that’s how you meet him.  
> I made the reader Stiles’ cousin because it’s so much easier to integrate into the plot and explains her natural gift for sass. I combined the two requests into one fic partially because I’m lazy, but mainly because the one imagine was a tiny plot that could fit into this fic. I hope you enjoy it!  
> This was a request for several anons.  
> \- Meg <3 xx

It had started off as a normal day. So normal, in fact, that Peter had found himself growing bored of it. He was bored of lounging around the empty loft, pilfering through things of Derek’s that his nephew would probably rather him not pilfer through. He had to get out, Peter determined, pushing himself up from the couch to quickly grab his keys and a light jacket, more for fashion than anything else, as he made his way towards the door.

He was in the process of walking to his car when he caught the scent. Such a peculiar one he’d never smelt the likes of before that it made him turn his head up to take another sniff of the air. It struck something in him. He wanted to track it— no,  _needed_  to track it.

Peter’s car was left abandoned as he wandered off towards the scent, feeling his eyes glow that werewolf blue as he furrowed his brow in his search for whatever had caught his nose’s attention. It was sweet, but not like sugar. It was more natural than that. A person, Peter decided, nose twitching as he started to register more of the scent. A woman, if he had to guess based on the clean waft of her distinctly feminine deodorant that lingered in the air.

And Peter found himself picking apart the scent, from what she had had for lunch, to the leather soles of her shoes. His pace picked up as the need to find her became almost obsessive, the surge of a hunt sparking the wolf instincts inside of him and reminding him of the time he had first hunted Scott. How he had just known that  _this_  one was meant to be his. The way he followed the scent was much like when he had searched for his first Beta, he came to realize right before he stepped out of the shield of trees he hadn’t even realized he’d entered to begin with, all senses swallowed up by this animalistic instinct.

Peter found her sitting under a tree near a small park’s clearing. The wind whipped her hair, sending more of the intoxicating aroma towards him and causing his nostrils to flare as he tried to come down from his half-transformation into a werewolf. Peter mentally scolds himself. He hadn’t had this little control since he was a boy, just learning the effects the full moon had on his kind. Stretching his jaw, he shakes off the wolfish features with a deep breath before taking a good look at her for the first time.

He could hear her heartbeat. The steady rhythm of a human’s, rather than the slightly quickened pace of a werewolf’s. He tilts his head at that. Usually a human’s scent was much more subtle than the one that had drew him here.

No doubt, she was beautiful, but in a way that was subtler than the stereotypical models that were plastered over every magazine. There was a kindness in her face, and an innocence that he could only assume came with her absolute ignorance of the supernatural world. He smirked to himself, knowing he’d love to see the surprise flash across her features when he showed her the reality of her world.

Before he can get a chance to walk towards her, he watches as she perks up, a skip in her heartbeat as she regards someone headed her way with a wave. Peter watches as Stiles jogs across the park, waving back, and can’t help the bite of a growl that comes from the back of his throat when the Stilinski hugs her. He doesn’t know why he dislikes the action so much, especially considering he’d never even met her, but all Peter did know was that the girl with the powerful scent was  _his_.

* * *

“(Y/N), where have you been! Can’t help but feel like my favorite cousin’s been avoiding me!” Stiles teasingly scolds as he releases you from his hug, making you roll your eyes as you push him jokingly.

“Yeah, ugh, it’s just such a chore to be around you, Stiles! You know, because all the fun we have together really gets in the way of my homework schedule,” you grin.

“How is that degree going anyway? Ready to drop out and become an unsuccessful stripper yet?”

“Unssucessful? Wow, Stiles, you really know how to put a damper a girl’s spirits and dreams of my fall-back in stripping!” he snorts at that, “It’s going, all right. Just so much mythologies to read up on, especially since I have a huge research paper coming up on Asian mythos in like a week.”

Stiles gives you a pitying look, “That’s actually why I wanted to get together.”

“Why? So I could bore you with my college woes?”

“No, you can keep those to yourself, please! I need you to use that great mythologically-active brain to tell me anything and everything you know about Kitsunes,” Stiles begins, and you groan as you give him a mildly annoyed look, “I know, I know! Ever since The Scott Thing,” as you had both come to calling it in public, “I’ve been using you like my personal encyclopedia! But, hey, don’t I always make it up to you with the best ice cream sundae a guy could make?”

You purse your lips, pretending to weigh the pro of his famous sundae to sharing a little bit of mythological knowledge, “You drive a hard bargain, Stiles, but first, tell me which friend of yours got bit by a kitsune, because you definitely wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t a real thing. I know you!”

“That’s not how it works,” Stiles sighs. “Well, at least I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“It’s not,” interrupts your conversation, making you turn your head in confusion towards the sky, shielding your eyes from the sun to take a look at who had just strolled right on up to you and your cousin.

“What are you doing here, Peter?” you hear all of the joking tone leave your cousin’s voice upon the entrance of Peter. The name registers slightly in your mind.

“Peter?” you ask, looking towards Stiles as he scrambles off the ground, “As in, Peter Hale?” You take your chance to stand up as well at the offering hand Stiles gives.

A cocky smirk comes onto the werewolf’s face, “I see you’ve heard of me.”

“Well, I make an effort to know the people who have tried to kill my favorite cousin and his friends in the past,” you don’t hide the feisty bite in your voice, moving closer to Stiles as you begin to realize that this area of the park was relatively empty aside from the three of you. Peter raises a brow at that, obviously taken aback at your abrasive tone, and as he opens his mouth to respond, you grab Stiles’ hand and make sure to cut in, “You try it again, and you’ll have me to deal with, Hale.”

Peter watches in stunned amusement as you storm off, pulling Stiles behind you by his arm like a dog on a leash, already looking forward to seeing you again. And he knew he would.

He’d make sure of that.


End file.
